Palpable Tentación
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Luego de una terrible decepción amorosa con su novio, Lucy vivirá la mejor experiencia de su vida. El problema es que no se puede olvidar de ella. Todo se volverá aun más complicado cuando descubra que aquel pelirosa de la playa sera su compañero de clases en este nuevo año escolar. Y para peor, no pueden ignorar la fuerte atracción y necesidad que sienten el uno por el otro. UA
1. Prólogo

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COMO ESTÁN?! *_***_

 _ **Estoy demasiado animada de subir esta historia. En verdad espero que les guste. Al igual que el one-sho que subí hace poco: "Tentación", esta historia esta cargada de lemon ¬u¬ rhglkdl Pero esta esta mucho mejor elaborada xd Tiene de TODO! *O* Multiparejas (muchas), romance escolar, fiestas, locuras, estupideces, peleas, amistad, diversión, Y MUCHO MÁAAAAS!**_

 _ **Solo tienen que entrar y descubrirlo ! Por ahora les dejo el prólogo, pero en 5 minutos les subo el primer capítulo *O***_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE!**_

 _ **No los molesto más! :333**_

 _ **BIENVENIDOS! 3**_

(Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son creaciones del ingenioso maestro Mashima 3. Yo solo los utilizo ¬u¬)

Advertencia: Lemon. Y puede que varios personajes tengan una personalidad un tanto distinta a la original xd

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Decía el chico, frente a unos brillantes ojos oscuros._

 _-¿Qué si quiero? ¡Por supuesto! –Grito la rubia lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora novio, estampándole un beso en los labios._

* * *

 _Se encontraba a las afueras del instituto de su novio. Aunque él le había dicho que no lo fuera a buscar, ella quería darle una sorpresa. Esperaba ansiosa tras la pared soltando una que otra risita, imaginándose la cara de su chico al verla ahí._

 _Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que los alumnos comenzaron a salir pero ni rastros de él. Como ya no quedaba casi nadie en el establecimiento, decidió adentrarse en busca de su salón. Le pregunto a un chico que se dirigía hacia la salida en donde se encontraba la sala que buscaba, y tras agradecer, se encamino sin distracción._

 _Ya podía ver la puerta abierta, estaba tan contenta. Dio medio paso dentro del lugar antes de retroceder mecánicamente. Su cuerpo se congelo recargada tras la puerta corrediza. ¿Había visto bien?_

 _Aunque dudosa, coló lentamente la cabeza dentro de la habitación, aclarando de una forma dolorosa sus dudas. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de dos chicos al rincón del lugar. Una chica estaba recargada en una de las mesas de ahí mientras que una figura muy conocida para Lucy se encontraba besándola desesperadamente, mientras recorría con sus manos toda la espalda de la extraña._

 _Sus ojos se humedecieron nublándole la vista. La escena que estaba presenciando le causaba asco, y le comenzaba a dar una puntada en el pecho._

 _Volvió a cargar su cuerpo en la puerta. Tras dar un par de respiros profundos enderezo su figura, y con paso firme, se alejo de ahí…_

* * *

Espero sus lindos comentarios *-*


	2. Capítulo I

Aquí esta! Dije que no tardaría en subirlo, así que cumplí B)

El primer capítulo *O* Lleno de Lemon babys -/-

Jñjflgjdf Espero que en verdad les guste. Apenas termine de escribir el capítulo 3 subo el 2 :)

Ahí me dicen que les pareció x3 Recuerden que sus lindos comentarios son los que inspiran a esta escritora CCC:

Bueno, bueno... Nos leemos! :3

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Sentía como la arena tibia se metía entre sus dedos causándole una agradable sensación. Enterraba los pies en cada paso para poder seguir sintiendo aquel cálido cosquilleo.

-¿Quieres apresurar el paso? Es estresante que las tortugas se burlen de ti al adelantarte. –Se quejo de repente un chico alto, rubio y de aspecto imponente.

La chica detuvo su pie en punta dentro de la arena mirando de mala forma a su acompañante, quien estaba a unos dos metros delante de ella.

-¡Cállate Laxus! Mejor aprende a disfrutar de la playa en lugar de solo "caminar" por ella. Si no te detienes un poco a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, no puedes decir que vives plenamente.

-Ya empezó… -Murmuraba. –De saber que serías así de irritante, ni hubiera pensado en traerte… -Susurro para sí, aunque fue bastante audible para la chica.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada, nada… -siguió su camino como si nada.

La pequeña comenzó a apurar su paso mientras echaba humos para alcanzar al mayor. Una vez a su lado, se aferro a su brazo y comenzó a tirar bruscamente del hacia abajo.

-Basta… ¿qué haces? –Se quejo el rubio, mientras que ella continúo como si nada. Una risita amenazaba con escapársele. – ¡Lucy! ¡Ya basta!

Alzo la voz, y ella mientras reía le soltó sacando su lengua.

-Eres un quejote, solo quería molestar.

-Pues no lo hagas…

Se acercaron a una fuente de sodas que estaba en la orilla y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace poco, y la mayoría de las personas habían decidido viajar fuera de la ruidosa y estresante ciudad. Como ellos dos.

Laxus y su familia habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en la casa que tenían en la playa. Invito a la rubia ya que estaba aburrido de verle la cara larga y pensó que así podría distraerse. Sus padres estarían las primeras tres semanas, ya que debían volver al trabajo. Lucy volvería con ellos ya que luego llegarían los amigos de Laxus por lo que restaba de verano, y sería aburrido y peligroso para ella quedarse.

Ya hacía dos semanas que estaban allí. El leve tostado en la piel de ambos se hacía notar, dándoles el típico aspecto de chicos en verano.

Habían decidido pasear esa mañana ya que los señores Dreyar habían viajado a la playa vecina a comprar unos mariscos para el almuerzo, y como ello quisieron quedarse, pensaron en caminar un rato para no aburrirse en casa.

Cuando la camarera se acerco a dejar sus jugos, tardo más de lo necesario en soltar el del chico, a lo que ambos levantaron su vista para ver cuál era el problema. Lucy soltó un suspiro aburrida, mientras que Laxus le sonrió coqueto.

-Si quiera se preocupo de que yo fuera tu novia o no. –Se quejo sorbiendo de la pajilla.

-¿Cuál es el problema? No lo eres. –Respondió él, sonriendo satisfecho con su nueva conquista. La chica no estaba nada mal, y no necesitaba pedirle su número ni nada pues sabría donde encontrarla.

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe… -Dijo haciéndolo más obvio.

-¿Cómo yo? Jamás te he sido un "espanta chicos". ¿Por qué tú tendrías que espantarme a las chicas? –Cuestiono cargando su peso por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Porque las mujeres somos distintas… -Explico.

Estuvieron cerca de 20 minutos en el lugar y se marcharon cuando creyeron que ya era hora de volver a casa y ver si los señores Dreyar habían llegado.

Lucy tuvo que esperar en la puerta mientras Laxus le coqueteaba a la mesera de antes, en lugar de solo pagar la cuenta e irse. Cuando salieron finalmente del lugar, continuaron con la charla de antes.

-Solo estas celosa, ya que has olvidado como coquetear. –Burlo el rubio, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, sintiendo la brisa golpear su rostro.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué es eso de olvidar como coquetear? –Cruzo sus brazos.

-Eso. No sabes cómo coquetear. Antes de que salieras con el idiota, era cosa de que chispearas los dedos y tenías una fila de galanes frente a ti. Ahora, ni siquiera notan que estas a mi lado.

Laxus termino de hablar con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. No podía evitar las ganas de reír al ver la expresión de su amiga. Por su parte, Lucy paso por alto el hecho de que su amigo nombrara a su ex novio y se concentro en eso de "ahora, ni siquiera notan que estas a mi lado." Ya vería ese tonto.

-Con que olvide como coquetear ¿he? Te demostrare lo que puede hacer esta belleza. –Dijo segura, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Abrió por completo la ligera sudadera que llevaba puesta, mostrando su torso, solo cubierto por la parte superior de su bikini, mientras que esos diminutos shorts dejaban a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Escucho un ligero silbido a lo lejos, mirando de inmediato a Laxus con una sonrisa. Pero eso no acaba solo ahí.

Tras un "solo mira y observa", se dirigió hacia el borde del cemento que daba hacía la arena. Desde hace un rato que el chico que reposaba sobre uno de los pilares había llamado su atención. Fue cosa de solo tocar su hombro y comenzaron a charlar.

El chico de la cicatriz en su ojo observaba como su amiga, muy sonriente, charlaba con el nuevo personaje. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y soltaba una que otra risita, desviando la vista de vez en cuando. Esa chica era todo un plato.  
Después de una corta charla, la vio volver a su lado dando pequeño saltitos y rostro triunfante.

-¿Y bien…? –Dejo la pregunta al aire esperando que ella hablara.

-Bueno, resulto ser un chico bastante agradable. Por no decir guapo, aunque eso se notaba desde aquí. –Insinuó alzando sus cejas, causando una carcajada en el mayor.

-Eres un caso… -Cruzo uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pequeña y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho y treinta. El cielo rojizo y la cálida brisa daban un ambiente perfecto, así que Lucy había decidido salir al balcón a leer un poco.  
Estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no noto la figura de alguien más junto a ella. En el momento en que la tomaron por las costillas salto de su asiento, lanzando su libro directo a suelo. Observo a Laxus reírse desde el otro extremo, y tras dirigirle una mirada molesta se quito los audífonos.

-¡Rayo estúpido! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito mientras recogía su dañado libro.

-¿Cómo que qué creo que hago? ¿Qué haces tú? Ve ducharte, arréglate, y prepárate que saldremos. –Le dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

-¿Salir? –Pregunto curiosa. -¿A dónde iremos?

-La mesera de antes me dijo que unos amigos suyos tendrían una fiesta esta noche y me invito, junto a mi "amiga de la mesa". –El chico no pudo evitar que una risilla escara de sus labios con lo último.

Lucy bufó, sintiendo su ego femenino dañado en un grado medio.

-Resulto ser una tonta tu "ligona amiga" –Imito el tono de voz que, imagino, uso la chica al referirse a ella antes, ironizando lo de "ligona amiga".

Laxus río y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Eres tan tierna… -Se burlo desordenando su cabello. -Ahora arréglate que yo no tardo nada en estar listo.

Tras pellizcar la tetilla del alto, ganándose una queja que decidió ignorar, bajo por las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación que utilizaba. Se ducho y escogió una camiseta cualquiera junto a unos jeans. La noche estaba cálida, y si se trataba de una fiesta no sería muy conveniente llevar muchas cosas, así que solo se guardo unos billetes en el bolsillo y decidió dejar el teléfono celular en casa. Laxus se encargaría de llevar llaves.

Llegaron a la dirección indicada a eso de las 10. El lugar estaba lleno. De seguro, todos los chicos de la playa estaban ahí. No tardo en aparecer la amiguita de Laxus, saludando esta vez a la rubia. Les explico más o menos donde estaba todo, y dijo que volvería en un rato, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente al chico.

Sacaron una cerveza para cada uno, pero en el momento en el que Laxus dio el primer sorbo, vio como la rubia se bebía de un trago toda su lata. Solo atino a reír por el comportamiento de su amiga. Se supone que esas vacaciones serían para distraerla, y parece que el objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

 **(POV Lucy)**

Ya llevábamos como dos hora en la fiesta. Después de un par de cervezas, Laxus y yo nos fuimos al centro de la pista a bailar. Ciertamente no estaba para nada aburrida. Reía de vez en cuando con las caras que ponía Laxus. Decía que yo tenía problemas, pero él era el más raro de los dos.

Después de bailar un rato entre nosotros y con uno que otro chico, nos dirigimos nuevamente la barra. Ya llevaba cuatro latas de cerveza encima y acababa de pedirle un "mohito" bien cargado al barman. Tengo que admitir que estaba tentando a mi aguante, pero que importaba, si terminaba ebria Laxus se encargaría de llevarme a casa.

No estaba de ánimos como para medirme y ser una buena chica ahora. Laxus me dijo que se encargaría de cuidarme y le tomaría la palabra. Quería dejar de pensar en ese estúpido con el que había estado hace tan solo un mes. ¿Cómo es que las personas podían llegar a ser tan miserables? Digo… si quería estar con alguien más, por último hubiera tenido los cojones como para terminar conmigo antes ¿no? Pero claro, era más fácil hacerse el tonto y no perder ni pan, ni pedazo.

En eso que jugaba con la pajilla de mi vaso apareció la misma chica de antes, tomando del brazo a mi amigo e invitándolo a bailar. Laxus me observo un segundo y la niña me lo pidió prestado por un rato.

¡Ja! Ahora le importaba mi opinión. Solo le respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Los vi como se alejaban y perdían entre la masa de gente. Así que sola y con mi trago en mano, volví al tema de mi ex. Quiero decir… ¡le di todo! Y cuando digo todo, hablo de "to-do". Era el único chico al que creí haber querido en serio, con el único con el estuve. Se supone que la primera vez es algo importante para una chica ¿no? Pues a este, eso le importo un culo. Un castaño y huesudo culo. Reí para mis adentros. Supongo que los efectos del alcohol ya estaban causando efecto en mí.

Deje de pensar tanto cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. ¿Qué acaso Laxus ya había regresado? Creí que querría estar más ocupado con la chica que solo bailando. Pero no, no era Laxus. Y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico de esa mañana sonriéndome en el taburete de al lado.

-Hola… -Dije sorprendida volteando por completo mi cuerpo hacía él.

-Hola. –Respondió con una sonrisa. -Que sorpresa encontrarte.

-Lo mismo digo. No creí que estuvieras aquí. –Ciertamente, no creí volver a encontrármelo, pero tampoco es como si me quejara.

-Sí, bueno, vine con unos amigos. Aunque ellos están bastante divertidos por ahí bailando con alguna chica. –Dijo, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. -¿Y tú?

-Vine con un amigo. Que al igual que los tuyos, anda perdido por ahí. –Ambos reímos por el comentario.

Le eche una ojeada rápida mientras bebía de su vaso. Alto (no tanto como Laxus, pero, ¿Quién es más alto que ese poste?), extraño pero lindo y desordenado cabello rosa, su piel era tostada y sus facciones muy marcadas. Y como si fuera poco, tenía unos ojos verdes jade. El chico estaba como para comérselo.

-¿Y no bailas? –Me pregunto de repente.

-Bueno, para eso necesito que alguien me lo pida primero. –Dije sonriendo confiada.

Él rio, se levanto de su asiento y tomo mi mano.

Y Laxus decía que olvide como flirtear con chicos… ¡JA!

Deje mi vaso solo con las hojas de menta antes de ponerme de pie y caminar junto a él a la pista de baile.

Aquí la cosa era sin rodeos. Bien pegaditos en el mini espacio que encontramos nos pusimos a bailar. La música comenzó a sonar más alto (si eso era posible) y ya no se podía oír a nadie hablar. La mayoría de la gente ahora se encontraba bailando.

El chico resulto ser un gran bailarín. Aunque con nuestros cuerpos tan pegados, era difícil descordinar. Sus manos estaban fijas y firmes en mi cintura, mientras que las mías estaban en alto, tirando de vez en cuando de sus cabellos.

Debido al diminuto espacio entre nosotros, nuestros rostros se rosaban de tanto en tanto. Me estaba tentando a besarlo. ¿Y por qué no? Eso era lo que hacíamos los jóvenes hoy en día en las fiestas. Observe a mí al rededor, varías parejas ya estaban en eso. Y estaba casi segura de que Laxus estaba en algo más que "eso".

Decidida, y supongo que con el valor que te provoca tanto grado de alcohol en la sangre, acabe con la distancia entre nosotros.

Solo sería un beso, nada más, pero mi mente abandono ese pensamiento cuando una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios junto a los míos, y asustada, me aleje al instante. En sus ojos parecía estar la misma sorpresa que en los míos, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando volví a sentir sus labios acariciar los míos.

Movíamos nuestras bocas con tanta confianza que parecía extraño pensar que acabábamos de conocernos. Deslizo sus manos de mi cintura hasta la espalda haciendo el agarre más firme, mientras que yo, tiraba de su nuca buscando más contacto. Cosa que logre cuando su lengua entro en mi cavidad, comenzando una disputa con la mía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero estoy segura de que fue un laaargo rato. Nos separamos ya que de seguro estábamos dando un buen espectáculo a los presentes. No era como si fuéramos la única pareja besándose, pero SÍ éramos la única pareja besándose de esa forma.

Solo nos alejamos unos pocos centímetros, con la respiración agitada y sin dejar de mirarnos. Esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Mis piernas se sentían débiles, y no era precisamente por el alcohol ingerido. Caminamos sin separarnos mucho hasta llegar a un rincón algo alejado de la pista. Ahí, sin luces ni personas a los lados, busque soporte en la pared, mientras que él recargo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciarme el rostro, y aunque fuera tonto, cerré los ojos tratando de entender el mar sensaciones que esa sola acción me causaba. Comenzó a acercar su rostro nuevamente hacia el mío, acariciándome las mejillas con la punta de la nariz. Dios mío… Me sentía ahogada. ¡Sofocada!

Era un beso suave y lento en comparación a los anteriores, como tratando de disfrutar al máximo los labios del otro. Suspire cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior, y rápidamente comencé a necesitar de más.

Quería que me tocara, ¡Oh dios, como quería que lo hiciera!

Así que cole una de mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y recorrí lentamente su piel con la punta de mis dedos, tratando de darle a entender que él podía hacer lo mismo. Mensaje que no le costó nada entender, ya que deslizo sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde acaricio suavemente, terminando el recorrido en mi espalda baja, la cual tocaba como si de un trofeo se tratara.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué era lo que tenía este chico en los labios? ¿Éxtasis? ¿O un afrodisíaco muy potente?

Presiono más su cadera contra la mía, causando que un pequeño jadeo se escapara de mis labios. Necesitaba más, y ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza precisamente.

Tome su mano y comencé a caminar hacía el baño de mujeres que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Asome mi cabeza antes, cerciorándome que nadie estuviera ahí. Una vez segura, lo hice pasar rápidamente, puse el seguro, apague las luces, y lo empuje dentro de un cubículo.

-No puedo tener sexo con un desconocido… -Dije, cerrando el pestillo de la puerta. –Pero tampoco puedo quedarme así nada más…

Me recargue en la pared frente a él esperando una respuesta.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco al cielo que dijeras eso. –Me dijo a la vez que sonreía, y sin demora alguna me tomo de la cintura y apoyó contra la pared. Yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera.

Estaba abrazada a su cuello cuando le sentí embestirme. Primero fue lento y suave, pero a medida que comenzábamos a acostumbrarnos, aumento su ritmo, dando caricias más certeras.

Dios… bendito roce que estaba provocando entre nuestros cuerpos.

Pronto me encontraba gimiendo despacio en su oído, cosa que parecía encenderlo aun más.

-… Más… -Pedía apenas. –Ahh… por… favor…

Mi espalda golpeaba fuertemente la pared del cubículo, pero poco me importaba ya que estaba sintiendo la mejor sensación de mi vida gracias a eso. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas, pero parecía más entretenido cuando acariciaba mi trasero.

Tome el borde de su camiseta, y descaradamente tire de ella hasta quitársela por completo. Manoseé su abdomen, el cual estaba muy bien formado.

-Maldición… -murmure.

Me bajé de su cadera y le senté sobre la tapa del inodoro, posicionándome sobre él con las piernas abiertas. Ahora era yo la que embestía contra él.

Tome sus manos y las posicione sobre mis pechos, para luego sacarme la camiseta y quedar solo con el brasier cubriéndome. Sus labios descendieron por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, en donde se dedico a dejar marcas que de seguro me recordarían esta noche por varios días.

Dios… ¿es que acaso esto se trataba de un sueño?

Sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda intentando desabrochar el seguro del sostén. Cosa en la que se estaba tardando demasiado y yo me estaba impacientando, así que decidí ayudarlo.

El tacto de nuestras pieles completamente desnudas me causo un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Este chico me estaba volviendo loca.

Desde hace rato que había abandonado la razón y me había rendido al placer que las manos ajenas me provocaban. Así que sin dudar, dirigí las mías hasta su pantalón, el cual comencé a desabrochar desesperadamente. El soltó un gemido ahogado cuando, con una de mis manos, tome su erecto miembro por sobre la ropa interior. Separo nuestros labios por un momento y me vio a los ojos.

-Que hac… -No le deje terminar.

-Solo cállate y atiéndeme. –Con mi mano libre tome una de las suyas y la dirigí a mi zona intima. El solo roce de sus dedos bajo mi pantalón me hizo estremecer.

Estaba siendo una cualquiera, lo sé. Pero qué bien se sentía serlo…

Lo escuchaba gemir y jadear. Aunque yo no estaba en diferentes condiciones. Sus dedos me estaban enloqueciendo. Y a cada roce profundo, mi agarre en su miembro se volvía más fuerte.

De un momento a otro, ambos nos detuvimos y nos quedamos viendo fijo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y la música de afuera era lo único que se podía oír.

¿Qué demonios? No sería la primera chica del mundo en tener sexo casual, así que ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¡A la mierda!

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad contagiosa o lo que sea que deba saber? –Pregunte rápidamente, dejando las intenciones claras sobre la mesa.

-No. ¿Te estás cuidando? –Respondió de la misma forma que yo.

-Gracias a dios que sí… -Dije sonriendo, sintiendo sus labios de inmediato sobre los míos una vez más.

Se levanto conmigo en brazos, y después de abrir torpemente la puerta del cubículo, me sentó sobre la parte que sobraba a los lados del lavamanos. Entre beso y beso, me quito los pantalones, y al rato yo logre bajar los suyos.

Cuando al fin nuestros sexos estuvieron completamente desnudos, se introdujo en mí.

Diosss…. Que sensación.

Aferre mis piernas a su cadera, mientras jadeaba y mordía su cuello tratando de calmar los espasmos que mi cuerpo insistía en tener.

Me embistió durante un rato ahí, antes de volver al cubículo de antes, tomando nuevamente asiento en la tapa del servicio.

Comencé un movimiento frenético de caderas contra él, penetrándome, sintiéndome a solo centímetros del cielo. Podía oírlo gemir y rogar por más, mientras que de mi boca solo lograban salir incoherencias.

Ni siquiera con Jackal había logrado sentir el placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Era algo físico, más allá de lo que mi imaginación permitía. No sé qué demonios tenía este chico pero me enloquecía hasta un grado de tenerme aquí, en el baño de un club playero, a su completa disposición.

Estuvimos un largo rato ahí, besándonos, tocándonos, deseándonos, hasta que comencé a sentir mi cuerpo temblar. Estaba al límite, y él lo noto.

Me apoyo una vez más contra la pared, y con mis piernas amarradas a su cadera, aumento aun más el ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndome gemir hasta el punto de gritar de placer.

-Más… por favor… ¡más! –Exigí, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

El gruño bajo, disfrutando tanto como yo, y después de unas religiosas y exquisitas estocadas ambos llegamos a nuestro anhelado clímax.

Me invadieron varios espasmos producto del placer que acaba de tener. Su cuerpo también temblaba sobre el mío de vez en cuando.

Después de unos minutos, mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso. Él seguía frente a mí y nuestras respiraciones aun estaban agitadas. No dijimos ninguna palabra, solo nos observamos por un largo rato.

Después, en completo silencio, ambos comenzamos a vestirnos. Cuando estuvimos listos, él fue el primero irse, pero antes de salir, me observo una vez más desde la puerta. No supe descifrar lo que sus ojos querían decirme, pero después de parpadear un par de veces, se fue, dejándome sola, tratando de reflexionar y entender que acababa de pasar.

* * *

*Mohito: Exquisito trago de soda, limón, hojas de menta y pisco blanco. Se los recomiendo ;)

Qué les pareció? *-*

Ahí me cuentan x3

Besitos 3


	3. Capítulo II

_**Uuhhh! Les dejo el segundo capítulo *-***_

 _ **Aquí ya salen más personajes :333 Espero que les guste. Yo creo que la próxima semana subiré el tercero. Aunque puede que lo haga antes x3**_

 _ **Bueno. Leaaaaan!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, acalorando aun más ese día de verano. Una peliazul jugaba con su diadema con tal de protegerse de los potentes rayos del sol. Observo su reloj de pulsera, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con una rubia chica frente a ella. Esta sonreía.

-Te felicito. Como siempre, 10 minutos tardes. Ni uno más ni uno menos. –Dijo a la recién llegada, y aunque debería haber estado molesta, era divertida la manía de su prima de llegar siempre tarde a todos lados.

-Te vi desde el octavo minuto, pero espere a que llegaran los diez. Tengo una reputación que cuidar ¿sabes? –Respondió, ganándose un zape suave por parte la peliazul.

Caminaron durante un rato charlando sobre temas triviales, y al doblar por una de las esquinas divisaron el cartel que les indicaba el final de su recorrido. Después de entrar, los ojos de la de cabello rubio no podían estar más abiertos. Había estado tantas veces ahí pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de entrar y recorrer el lugar como debía de ser. Era enorme. Y decir lindo quedaba corto. La decoración daba un ambiente tan agradable que no le habría molestado quedarse el resto de la tarde ahí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una tercera persona apareció. Una chica de edad similar a las otras dos, el cabello azulado igual que la chica de la diadema, pero un poco más largo y con ondas. Llevaba un vestido azul cubierto por un delantal blanco.

-¡Juvia ! –Chillo la más baja del grupo. – ¡Este lugar es increíble! No puedo creer que vaya a trabajar aquí, con ustedes…

Mavis saltaba sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con la vista mientras que Juvia y Levy solo rodaban los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Parte de madurar es obtener un trabajo. Y "túuu…" –dijo Levy cargando su dedo índice en la frente de la menor. –Realmente necesitas madurar.

Mavis saco la mano de su prima rápidamente y sobo la parte afectada.

-¿Qué dices…? Soy mucho más madura que Lucy y Erza. –Reclamo haciendo pucheros.

-Erza es un caso aparte. Esa chica creo que maduro en ciertos temas hace bastaaaante tiempo. –Hablo esta vez Juvia, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho sonriendo a la hora de nombrar a su amiga.

Juvia y Levy dieron el tour por todo el lugar para Mavis. Le mostraron todo el primer piso, y el segundo. También la llevaron a la parte trasera del primero en donde se encontraba la Zona especial, que era en donde la mayoría de las chicas que pasaban por ahí compraban dulces, o una que otra cosa. También solían ir mucho por ahí las madres con sus hijos debido a la decoración. La cual tenía ese fin.  
Terminaron el recorrido en la cocina principal de la cafetería, la cual también estaba en la primera planta. Cuando entraron, no se encontraron más que con una joven, la cual les llevaba algunos años.

-¡Mavis! ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo de inmediato acercándose.

-Hola Mirajane. –Respondió con una sonrisa. –Si, ha sido mucho tiempo.

-La última vez que te vi estoy segura que eras un poco más pequeña. –Dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, burlándose de la baja estatura de la rubia.

-See… La verdad es que creció un par de centímetros y se quedo igual. –Bromeo Juvia.

-¡Yah! –Grito la rubia causando risas entre las cuatro. Levy poso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña dándole a entender que la entendía, puesto que su estatura no era tan superior que la de su amiga.

Se quedaron un rato conversando entre ellas. Juvia había servido unos jugos junto a unos pasteles y se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera junto a la ventana. Ese día claramente no abrirían. Llevaba cerrado más o menos desde hace una semana ya que el día anterior a que iniciaran las clases en la ciudad solían hacer algo así como un día festivo, con tal de que los jóvenes fueran y pudieran partir el nuevo año de buena manera. Ya era como una tradición. Era por ese motivo que cerraban unas semanas antes, para poder ordenarlo todo y dar más expectación. La cafetería era muy famosa en la ciudad, por lo que ese día solía ser agotador. Pero para todas era muy agradable.

El café pertenecía a la madre de Mira y Lissana. Fue así como Lucy y las demás terminaron trabajando allí. Mavis también formaba parte del grupo. Era la prima menor de Levy y siempre estuvo con ellas, pero estuvo en el extranjero todo el segundo semestre del año anterior y había vuelto para el final del mismo. Era por ese motivo que no había estado trabajando allí. Mirajane Strauss era la hermana mayor de Lissana. Esta tenía 20 años y era la primera hija de la dueña del local. Cana Alberona era prima de ambas, y teniendo 21 años se encargaba de la cafetería junto a Mira la mayor parte del tiempo ya que su tía debía salir muy seguido.

* * *

Tomo asiento tranquilamente en la silla que acababa de correr, dejando caer la bolsa de su compra en la del lado. La más baja se sentó en la del frente.

-Por dios Lucy… No entiendo porque te haces tanto problema. –Decía de lo más tranquila, metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca. –Esto esta delicioso… -Murmuro para sí, quitándole completamente el peso al asunto que discutían.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Es horrible! Tú no entiendes. –Bebió un sorbo de su pajilla, dejo su bolsa junto a la de la otra y cargo ambos codos en la mesa para tomar luego su cabeza. –Primero, el haber intimado con un completo desconocido. Y segundo ¡el hecho de necesitarle tanto! –Grito exasperada.

-Eso sí es un poco más comprensible… -Respondió Erza pensándose ahora un poco más el asunto. –Aunque para que TÚ hayas hecho eso, y más aun, quedado así, el chico realmente debió haber estado muy bueno… Que envidia… -Murmuro lo último haciendo un mohín.

-No. Si de que estaba bueno el condenado, mierda que lo estaba. –Sincero, cargando ahora todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-Mm… ya te dije que el sexo casual es algo bastante común. ¿Por qué no te buscas otro tío bueno y "zaz", te lo tiras? –Dijo de lo más común.

-¡Erza! ¡Ya suenas igualita que Cana! –Reclamo incorporándose.

-Pues recuerdo que te dio el mismo consejo el otro día.

-Son unas cerdas… terminaran yéndose al infierno… -Bufó.

-Sí, y tú te irás con nosotras.

-¡Lo sé! –Chillo. –Y creo que me iría las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de volver a vivir algo así… ¡Es que Erza! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico?! ¡¿Éxtasis por todo el cuerpo?! –Abrió exageradamente sus ojos y comenzó a mover las manos.

-No lo sé, pero yo quiero uno de esos. –Dijo cargando se cuerpo contra el respaldo y deseando que su petición se cumpliera. Lucy solo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa una vez más.

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, colando la brisa del exterior por la ventana que se encontraba completamente abierta. Dos personas se encontraban ahí. Una de ellas estaba sentada en la gran alfombra que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación. Tenía el cabello corto, llegando con suerte hasta sus hombros y de un brillante color celeste. Tocaba tranquilamente algunas notas de su guitarra la cual estaba afinando. A metro y medio de distancia, frente a ella y sobre la cama, una albina con dos coletas que mostraban lo corto de su cabello, jugaba con sus piernas en el aire mientras sostenía una revista sobre su rostro.

-Creo que ya está. –Dijo alegre la de cabello color cielo, sonriendo satisfecha y tocando una suave melodía para comprobar su trabajo hecho.

-Nee, Yukino… Me gusta este estilo. –Bajo sus pies y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. –Podría hacer algo igual con mi cabello ¿no crees? De ese modo si pareceríamos gemelas. -Rio.

-Mm… –Observando la imagen que su amiga le mostraba y sonrió. –Tienes razón. Ahora si molestarían con razones jaja. Pero me gusta. Se vería muy bien en ti. –Hizo una "O" con sus dedos índice y pulgar mostrando su apoyo.

-Entonces decidido. Antes de entrar a clases tendré un cambio de look. –Sentencio con aires de orgullo.

* * *

Todas corrían de aquí para allá tratando de que todo estuviera perfecto. En unos minutos abrirían y ya se podía ver a algunas personas haciendo una pequeña fila afuera del café. Una vez todo listo se posicionaron en sus puestos. Todas en fila frente a la puerta, mientras que Mira y Cana estaban en los bordes de esta.

Erza, Mavis y Levy usaban el conjunto de color rojo, mientras que Juvia, Lissana y Lucy llevaban el negro.

Después de una mirada cómplice entre todas, la castaña, quien traía el uniforme oscuro, abrió la puerta, dando el paso a todos los clientes.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Se escucho a coro. Todas las chicas sonrientes hicieron una reverencia.

-Síganme por favor. –Mira tomo al primer grupo de comensales y los dirigió a una de las mesas grandes ya que eran bastantes. Los vuelos de su uniforme rojo se movían al caminar.

Así fue como comenzó el día de "Inauguración especial" como ellas solían llamarle.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Pregunto Juvia, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a los tres clientes que estaban ahí.

-Buenos días Juvia-chan. –Dijo alegremente la chica de melena celeste.

-¡Yukino! Has venido muy temprano. –Respondió esta de igual manera que su amiga.

-See… nos hizo levantar demasiaaado temprano diría yo. –Se quejo el chico a su lado. Un rubio de pelo puntiagudo y ojos verdes.

-Eres un holgazán Yuri. Yo no tuve problemas para venir a esta hora. –Alego el chico frente a ellos, de cabello castaño y lentes.

-Tú solo has venido para ver a Lucy en uniforme. –Dijo divertida Juvia.

-Claro que vine por eso. Esto tiene que tener su recompensa, ¿no? –Respondió seguro. Los otros tres rieron.

-Supongo que puedo molestar a Vermilion un rato. –Pensó el rubio.

-Pues te digo que has tenido mala suerte, porque a Mavis le toco quedarse todo el turno de la mañana en la zona especial, así que no estará paseándose por aquí hasta la tarde. –Aclaro la mesera, matando todas las ilusiones del chico, quien se cargo de golpe sobre la mesa.

-Ya hombre, supéralo.-Rio Yukino palmeando su hombro.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pedirán? –Pregunto finalmente Juvia, ganándose la atención de los tres.

-Yo quiero un pedazo de tarta de cereza con un zumo de naranjas. –Decía alegre la chica, dando pequeños saltitos en la banca.

-A mí dame un café cargado. –Dijo Loke. –Y a este otro tráele algo de chocolate. Luego pediremos otra cosa.

-Muy… bien. –Decía la de cabellos azules terminando de escribir. –Ok, tengo: un zumo de naranja, un trozo de tarta de cereza, un café americano, y "algo" de chocolate. Bueno, no tardo chicos. Esperen un momento. –Y con una sonrisa, se marcho a buscar el pedido.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Erza paso por ahí cargando una bandeja de bizcochos.

-Hola… -Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa. –No sabía que ya estaban aquí.

-¡Hello! –Decía una feliz Yukino. –Veo que estas con mucho trabajo.

-No tanto. ¿Ya los atendieron? –Pregunto la peliroja.

-Juvia acaba llevarse nuestros pedidos. –Respondió el de cabello castaño.

-Nee, Erza. –Hablo Yuri. -¿En dónde está la zona especial?

-¿La zona especial? –Pregunto confundida.

Le indico en donde se encontraba tal zona para luego partir a su mesa en donde la esperaban. Yuri partió a molestar a su amiga antes de que su orden llegara.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por su compra.

La rubia hizo una reverencia y despidió con una sonrisa a la señora que acababa de pagarle. Movió su mano de manera amistosa hacia el pequeño que la acompañaba. Cuando volteo para volver a la caja, no pudo más que gritar debido a la sorpresa que se llevo.

-¡Yuri Dreyar! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Me asustaste! –Grito esta, golpeándole el pecho ya que estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Yah! Ni que fuera tan feo… -Respondió ofendido, aunque divertido por el grito de su amiga.

-Si lo eres. –Bufó.

-Bueno, vengo a apoyarte en tu primer día ¿No deberías ser menos grosera y tratarme bien? Después de todo, soy un cliente. –Cuestiono.

-Me importa un reverendo pepino que seas un cliente. Sigues siendo un torpe y fastidioso idiota. –Dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma jarra.

-Gracias. –Solo sonrió, como si acabare de recibir un cumplido.

La rubia resoplo rendida.

* * *

-Claro, en seguida traigo su orden. –Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y partió con papel en mano.

Saco unos platos de la alacena en donde se encontraban y luego se dirigió hacia los pasteles y tartaletas. Saco cuidadosamente pedazos de varios de ellos y los depositaba en los platos de antes. Dejo unos hielos en un vaso y lo lleno de jugo. Lo único que faltaba eran los cafés de la orden, así que tomo unas tasas y las coloco bajo la cafetera.

Justo cuando terminaba de ubicar la ultima taza de café sobre la bandeja, sintió que el bolsillo de su falda vibraba anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Antes de seguir en lo que estaba, busco su teléfono y observo la pantalla. Su semblante cambio al momento.

 _"_ _ **Nuevo mensaje:**_ _¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? ¿No crees que ya has jugado demasiado a la princesita mimada? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!"_

Decidió apagar el aparato y volver a guardarlo. No quería volver a recibir otro mensaje. ¿Por qué ese maldito idiota siempre lograba amargarle el día? No se lo explicaba.

-Oye, Levy, quie-… -Lissana llamo a su amiga con la intención de preguntarle algo, pero se corto al verla voltear con esa cara. -¿Sucede algo malo?

Levy la observo, para luego resoplar.

-Nada en especial. –Soltó simple.

-Mm… me parece que, ese "nada especial", tiene nombre y apellido. –Dedujo la albina cruzando sus brazos.

Levy suspiro de mala gana.

-Desgraciadamente sí… -Bufó mirando para el lado.

-Ya, ya, que no me guste esa cara. Si vas a estar así, que no sea cerca de mí que me carga que tiren malas vibras. A ver, a ver, una sonrisita, una sonrisita. –Decía Lissana tirando de la cara de su amiga para formar la anhelada sonrisa. Levy no pudo aguantar reír con tal acción y pensando en lo ridícula que de seguro se veía. –Así me gusta. Nada de caras largas en mi presencia.

-Ok… -Dijo de mejor ánimo la chica.

-Bien. -Lissana sonrío. -¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Claro.

* * *

Y con ambas bandejas en mano y sonrisas alegres y amistosas, fueron hacia la mesa.

-Más a la derecha…

-¿Esta? –Pregunto el rubio.

-No, espera. Creo que era la de la izquierda. –Decía Mavis, señalando las cajas de los estantes de arriba, en donde se encontraba Yuri buscando la caja que la chica le decía.

-Diablos, Vermilion… -Gruño mientras bajaba de la escalera y la movía unos metros más allá para volver a subirse. –Espero que esta vez sí sea la que buscas…

Desde hace un buen rato que tenia al chico buscando una supuesta caja que necesitaba. Yuri ya había cambiado de lugar las escaleras unas cuatro veces, y según la rubia, la caja no estaba.

-Espera, creo que aquí esta. –Dijo tomando una caja a su lado sobre la mesa. –Sí, esta es. –Sonrió.

Yuri la observo perplejo, comprendiendo que todo este tiempo, su amiga se había estado burlando de él.

-¡Espera a que baje de aquí Mavis Vermilion, porque no la contaras dos veces! –Regaño, bajando las escaleras, tropezando con los últimos maderos y cayendo de culo al suelo, en donde una rubia de enormes ojos verdes se partía de risa.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde. A estas alturas ya no había tantos clientes como los había habido en la mañana. De que eran hartos, lo eran. Pero no tantos en comparación. Lucy observo una de las mesas de la ventana, en donde Mira se encontraba sentada acompañada de alguien. Esa espalda le pareció familiar, y como estaba libre, se acerco a ellos.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Laxus bebía tranquilamente un café en compañía de la peliblanca.

-¿Qué forma es esa de saludar? –Le regaño divertido, siendo abrazado al momento por su amiga.

-Lo siento, es solo que no sabía que vendrías. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –Pregunto.

-Lo hice… -Respondió. –Pero como siempre, lo olvidaste.

-Riendo. –Ha estado todo el día muy ocupada, ¿cómo querías que lo recordara? –Salió Mira en defensa de la menor.

-Yo debería ser lo más importante en esa cabeza flotante suya. –Respondió el rubio, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lucy.

-No te des tanta importancia amigo… -Dijo haciendo pucheros, causando una leve risita en los otros dos.

Aunque Lucy y Laxus se conocían desde pequeños ya que eran vecinos, y prácticamente familia, este conoció a Mira en la universidad. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando supo que el café en el que Lucy trabajaba era el de la familia de Mira.

-El turno está por terminar. Quédate y luego bebemos algo todos juntos ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo Mira a Laxus, observando a ambos.

-No problem. –Respondió este.

-Genial. Así me llevas a casa después del trabajo. –Le dijo Lucy, abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Claro, claro. Como tu fiel esclavo.

Los tres rieron. Y como Mira había dicho, todos se quedaron a disfrutar de unos ricos dulces tras un agotador, pero divertido día de trabajo.

* * *

 **Qué taaaaaal?**

 **Espero que todos aquellos que lean la historia hayan disfrutado del capítulo *-* En verdad, eso me hace muy feliz x3333**

 **En particular, quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a LucyNamiKagome y MisakaKurosaki** **. Sus comentarios me hicieron muy muy feliz *-* En verdad, no saben cuanto me inspiro xD**

 **Espero que la historia no las decepcione n.n**

 **Bueno... buenas noches! :333**


End file.
